the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirai Nikki: Third World
is the third season of Mirai Nikki. Hosts People NPCs Timeline Guesses *Yuno Yuki, 20th (NPC) - Wrong *Bane, 18th (NPC) - Wrong *Bane, 20th (NPC) - Wrong *Sexy James Be My Date To Pier Party, 18th, James Fitz - Wrong *Bane, 8th (NPC) - Correct *Reid Thompson's Sock, 1st, Samuel Hall - Wrong *Takamo Sauy, 11th, Joan Trivers - Wrong *Takamo Sauy, 2nd, Joan Trivers - Wrong *Why the fuck you lyin’? Why you always lyin’ Hmmmmm Oh my god Stop fucking lying, 9th, James Fitz - Wrong *Takamo Sauy, 20th, Joan Trivers - Wrong *My Precious, 1st, Michael Van Riper - Wrong *Akuma, 2nd (NPC) - Wrong *Takamo Sauy, 16th, James Fitz - Wrong *Is Mikey even in this season, 4th, Michael Van Riper - Wrong *Weird rock person Max, 13th, Allison White - Wrong *Come get ice cream, 5th, Ahsan Tariq - Wrong *MonoLuke's Twin PolyLuke, 3rd, Miguel De Gouveia - Wrong *Ari Noyoto, 7th, Jonas "Kaffe" - Wrong *Ari Noyoto, 1st, Jonas "Kaffe" - Wrong *Ari Noyoto, 9th, Jonas "Kaffe" - Wrong *Ari Noyoto, 17th, Jonas "Kaffe" - Wrong *Ari Noyoto, 20th, Jonas "Kaffe" - Wrong *Ari Noyoto, 12th, Jonas "Kaffe" - Wrong *Ari Noyoto, 6th, Jonas "Kaffe" - Wrong *Ari Noyoto, 18th, Jonas "Kaffe" - Wrong *Ari Noyoto, 2nd, Jonas "Kaffe" - Wrong *Ari Noyoto, 9th, Joan Trivers - Wrong *Ari Noyoto, 3rd, Jonas "Kaffe" - Correct *Oil me up Miguel, 2nd, Miguel De Gouveia - Wrong *Why not, strip down, get on the table and let me work my magic, 2nd, Joan Trivers - Wrong *Hanaruki Ikibasa, 1st, Allison White - Wrong *Hanaruki Ikibasa, 19th, Allison White - Wrong *Hanaruki Ikibasa, 2nd, Allison White - Wrong *Haruki Iki, 1st, Allison White - Correct *Greg Poliarty, 6th, Noah Mason - Wrong *Greg Poliarty, 5th, Noah Mason - Wrong *Oliver Green, 2nd, Samuel Hall - Wrong *Oliver Queen, 6th, Samuel Hall - Wrong *Oliver Queen, 4th, Samuel Hall - Wrong *Oliver Quinn, 6th, Samuel Hall - Wrong *Horus Takago de la Torre, 19th, Gavin Young - Wrong *Horus Takago de la Torre, 18th, Gavin Young - Wrong *Oliver Quinn, 4th, Samuel Hall - Wrong *Oliver Quinn, 7th, Samuel Hall - Wrong *Oliver Quinn, 19th, Samuel Hall - Wrong *Olivar Quinn, 19th, Samuel Hall - Wrong *Yamahaka, 4th (NPC) - Wrong *Paul, 18th (NPC) - Correct *Shiko Kosuke, 7th, Noah Mason - Wrong *Shiko Kosuke, 17th, Noah Mason - Correct Diaries The following is a list of the diaries used by the main characters and participants of Purry's battle royale. They were revealed as the users were found out and their identities revealed. *'The Medical Emergency Diary': The diary used by Haruki Iki (Allison White), also known as The First. It shows her all moments people in the city will be in need of medical emergency or will pass away. It reflects her job as a nurse. It is a cellphone. *'The Detective Diary': The diary used by Kazuha Sako (James Fitz), also known as The Second. It shows him all the solutions to mysteries or upcoming theories of things that are happening around the city. It reflects his job as an investigator. It is a cellphone. *'The Tracker Diary': 3rd *'The Target Diary': 4th *'The Comedy Diary': 5th *'The Art Diary': The diary used by Andre Gamora (Andrew McOrange), also known as The Sixth. It shows him images of traumatic experiences he will face during the day. It reflects his wish to become a famous artist. It is a painting board. *'The Hour Diary': 7th *'The Death Diary': 8th *'The Leech Diary': The diary used by Manuel Payne (Joan Trivers), also known as the Ninth. It allows him to leech on the entry power of other diary users, making him get the entry style of other diary owners, as the diary owner has a reduced entry. If used on diaries from people who have already died, it is stronger. It reflects his life as an unemployed man trying to get money from every situation he can. It is a cellphone. *'The Hunger Diary ': 10th *'The Destination Diary': The diary used by Tyler Gro (James Raybray), also known as The Eleventh. It shows him all routes he would drive during the day, also telling him what happened during them. It reflected his nature as a taxi driver. It is a GPS. *'The Protection Diary': The diary used by Edward George (Michael Van Riper), also known as The Twelfth. It allowed him to know all attacks on the people he was protecting for the day. It reflects his nature as a bodyguard. It is a cellphone. *'The Transfer Diary': The diary used by Daniel Griffith (John Robertson), also known as The Thirteenth. It allows him to transfer the entry style with another user each day, making that user get no entries and him get entries that style. It reflects his job as a office worker on the transfer space. It is a cellphone. *'The Catfish Diary': The diary used by Jang Yoho (Ahsan Tariq), also known as The Fourteenth. It allows him to know all times he will get busted for doing something out of the pattern, and it also allowed him to write up to 5 entries a day on other user's diary. It reflects his job as a janitor who stole and gave lots of ideas to his company. It is a cellphone. *'The Execution Diary': The diary used by James Kazaku (Ezekiel Browne), also known as The Fifteenth. It allows him to know all the people he needs to kill to get paid or profit from something, along with how the killing runs down. It reflects his nature as a trained assasin with nowhere to go. It is a cellphone. *'The Friendship Diary': The diary used by Horus de la Torre (Gavin Young), also known as The Sixteenth. It allows him to know bad and relevant things that happen in the lives of his friends, but they have to be friends that are close to him somehow. It represents his difficult to make real friends being rich and being left aside from others. It is a cellphone. *'The Discipline Diary': The diary used by Shiko Kosuke (Noah Mason), also known as The Seventeenth. It allows him to know when any rules or laws, even morals, will be broken on Takusuma City. It reflects his strict nature as a principal. It is a notepad. *'The Danger Diary': 18th *'The Star Diary': 19th *'The Calculus Diary': The diary used by Tameo Bukuru (Nicholas Chappell), also known as The Twentieth. It gives him equations and calculus that explain factors that come in play to result into a future event, being it bad or good. It reflected his job as a maths teacher. It is a calculator. Trivia Category:Seasons Category:Mirai Nikki